Phone Call
by MSN1412
Summary: Posisi lagi di mana sekarang, Gan?/"Hanya saja … ada berita kurang enak tentang diri ente, Gan."/Conan mendapatkan telepon dari Heiji yang mencemaskan dirinya. Semi-Canon. Humor Garing. No pairing. Mind to RnR?


**Phone Call  
><strong>

**Genre: Humor  
><strong>

**Rating: K+  
><strong>

**Warning: SemiCanon, OOC, OOT, typo, abal, sebutan ala Kaskus, humor garing, no pairing/no slash.**

**Don't like? Don't read!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Phone Call © MSN1412**

* * *

><p><em>*DRIIIIIT DRIIIIT*<em>

_'Eh? Suara ponselku berbunyi,' _gumam Conan ketika merasakan getaran ponsel dari kantung celananya. Dia langsung mengambil ponsel dari kantung celananya, dan melihat nama yang menelponnya dari layar ponselnya.

Hattori Heiji….

_'Sialan, kenapa si Hattori seenaknya ingin menelpon pada jam sekolah? Lebih parahnya, via ponsel 'Kudou Shinichi' lagi,'_ geram Conan dalam hati.

Biasanya, Heiji selalu menelpon Conan via nama Shinichi kalau ada darurat. Tapi sepertinya … Heiji menelponnya karena kemungkinan ada keadaan darurat. Seperti ingin menolongnya untuk meluruskan kasus yang dihadapinya, atau yang lainnya. Tentu saja berhubungan dengan misteri.

Untunglah pada saat itu jam istirahat masih berlangsung. Para Shounen Tantei lagi curhatan bahagianya di meja Ayumi. Sedangkan Partner setia Conan, Haibara Ai, malah mengikuti curhatan mereka meskipun dia hanya bisa mendengarkan saja. Conan pun mengeluh sambil tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya, lalu menekan tombo_l 'CALL'_ di ponselnya, dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," sapa Conan dengan mata yang telah menyipit.

"Kudo … posisi lagi di mana sekarang, Gan?" tanya Heiji dengan suara sedikit cemas.

"Udah tahu sendiri 'kan kalau aku lagi di sekolah," gerutu Conan. Lalu bertanya kembali, "Kenapa kau malah menelponku pada waktu ini dan kenapa juga kau menelpon via 'Kudou Shinichi'? Ada masalah?"

"Hanya saja … ada berita kurang enak tentang diri ente, Gan," balas Heiji kembali.

_'Nani? Apa yang sebenarnya dia maksud? Tentang aku?'_ Conan langsung cemas dan mendengar pembicaraan Heiji lagi.

"Tapi Kudo … kayaknya tidak enak deh kalau ane sampaikan berita ini via telepon. Kalau bisa, kita bertemu di suatu tempat dan membicarakan ini secara langsung, gimana?" saran Heiji dengan rasa cemas yang belum hilang.

"Hattori! Apa maksud perkataanmu i—"

Belum Conan menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Heiji malah memotong dan lanjut, "Sebab … ini menyangkut _masa depan__ ente_, Kudo."

"_Nani_? Hattori, apa yang kau maksud ini … tentang organisasi hitam itu?" tanya Conan pelan selagi keringatnya bercucuran ketika mendengar ucapan Heiji yang kemungkinan terkait dengan _'Organisasi Hitam'_.

"Masalahnya … kemungkinan pasti, ane bakal malu kalau mendengar berita ini, Gan," ucap Heiji pelan.

" … " Conan masih terdiam dan mendengar pembicaraan Heiji. Berita apa yang Heiji maksud? Masa depannya? Apa hubungannya dengan Organisasi Hitam yang dia pikirkan tadi?

"Kudo, ane harap ente harus berhati-hati…," saran Heiji.

"Ke point-nya aja, deh!" Emosi Conan telah melonjak. "Apa yang kau bicarakan ini … ada kaitannya dengan 'mereka' yang mulai bergerak kembali?" tanya Conan yang sudah semakin cemas.

"Kalau bisa, janganlah ente keluar rumah dahulu. Tetaplah jaga Nee-chan dan Kogoro-jisan itu." Heiji menambahkan.

"_MATTE_ HATTORI! APA MAKSUD PERKATAANMU ITU? APA YANG KAU UCAPKAN INI … BENAR-BENAR SERIUS?" seru Conan hingga suaranya menggema satu kelas. Namun untunglah, mereka tidak mendengarkan teriakan Conan tadi, dan Conan kembali mengarah ke ponselnya.

"Oh iya satu lagi, Gan…."

_'Eh?'_

"Agan jaga diri baik-baik, karena ane baru dapat kabar kalau ente … lagi dicari sama _**AYU TING-TING**_**_!_** Hahh … Sampai sekarang dia masih saja belum ketemu alamat ente, Kudo," ujar Heiji.

Hening….

Conan hanya terdiam batu mendengar kebenaran dari percakapan Heiji yang benar-benar garing! Conan mencoba menahan emosinya, sampai-sampai Conan ingin sekali membanting ponselnya yang masih terhubung dengan sambungan telepon Heiji.

"Aku heran deh sama dirimu, Gan. Kenapa ente mau banget kasih sebuah alamat PALSU? Mentang-mentang ente gak mau kasih alamat palsu via cendol ente ke—"

"Hattori…." Akhirnya Conan bisa membuka mulutnya.

"Ng?" Heiji pun memiringkan alisnya berulang-ulang.

"Lain kali … JANGAN PERNAH TERTULAR DENGAN DEMAM ARTIS MENDADAK TERKENAL SAAT INI!" omel Conan sambil menutup teleponnya.

"O … Oi, Kudo! Gan!"

_*TUUUUUT TUUUUUT TUUUUUT*_

Conan hanya mengeluh pasrah sambil memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke kantung celananya, masih dalam emosi tinggi yang belum kembali reda. Keterlaluan Hattori, bisa-bisanya saja seorang detektif tertular dengan demam artis mendadak terkenal saat ini? Entah apa yang bisa Conan komentarkan terhadap Heiji saat ini. Ndeso? Bisa sih.

'_Hattori, kau benar-benar fans Ayu Ting Ting yang NDESO!_' teriak Conan dalam hati.

**THE END XDa**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: fic humor yang ane bikin setelah sekian lamanya XD *bangga* #dilemparbata**

**sebenarnya, fic ini keinspirasi dari SMS kiriman temen bokap ane ke bokap ane. pas dibaca ... udah deh _supicless_-.-"**

**padahal tentang sebutan Heiji yang _ane, ente, agan, cendol_ yang bener2 dari forum kaskus itu cuman candaan doang. ane mikir kalo Heiji ngerasa cocok tuk nyebut itu XD *apaan***

**.**

**at last, sankyuu telah membaca fic-garing ini :D *dan _honestly, this fandom need more humor_-_-"* and review? :3**

**Jaa matta-nee~**

_**Love and Peace, MSN1412...**_


End file.
